Tails' Strange Tale
by dannydorito
Summary: Tails and a couple friends have an... odd day.


Tails' Strange Tale

By Dick Chodely and Big Boober

It was an average Friday in Sonic and Tails' dorm at Green Hill University. Sonic and Tails were enjoying the new Mario game on their Xbox One, when Amy knocked at their dorm's front door. Sonic greeted Amy with a kiss, and let her in to their living room. Amy sat down next to Sonic and Tails, and changed their TV to Shark Tank. They all talked for a while, but then Sonic realized that he had a "guy's night out" with Shadow and Knuckles at the local bar. Since Tails was a freshman, he couldn't drink. Even though Sonic wanted to have his daily sex with Amy, he had to leave or else Knuckles would beat the shit out of him. Amy wanted to stay to finish the last 10 minutes of Shark Tank.

Amy turned to Tails, "So, how has life been? We don't really talk much."

"I finished all of my AP class homework, so I really don't have anything to do tonight," Tails replied.

"Really? Can't you hang out with Charmy or something? Or at least finish your game of Mario," Amy asked.

"I don't really talk to Charmy anymore. I only talk to him when I have to. He's a fag. I beat Mario a few times already. I thought that Sonic would actually sit down and play with me tonight because he's always spending time with you or his other friends." Tails replied, sounding somewhat sad.

"Oh… well we could hang out tonight if you'd like. I'd play as Player 2 in Mario if you want."

"Amy, I know that you're trying to be nice because I have nothing to do. You can leave… Shark Tank is done anyways."

"No, I insist. I haven't played the Xbox One yet, so we can just play that until Sonic gets home,"

"Alright… grab the other joystick," Tails finally agreed.

Amy had obviously never played any Mario games. Tails died multiple times just trying to make Amy feel better. Tails realized that for once, he was better at something other than schoolwork. Within an hour, Amy gave up.

Tails was satisfied when Amy threw the joystick on the ground in frustration. "Player 1 – You are winner!" the TV mocked Amy.

Tails looked at Amy with a smirk on his face. Amy was frustrated that she had lost, but still looked like she wanted to stay with Tails for a while. Amy looked back at Tails, and noticed his smirk. She smiled back and moved closer to him, almost by his lap.

"What are you smiling about," Amy asked while putting her hand on Tails' thigh.

"Uh… What are you doing," Tails asked as he blushed; his penis enlarged.

Amy bit at her lip as she moved her hand further up his leg, holding eye contact.

"Are you sure? The last time I had sex was with Charmy…," Tails said embarrassingly.

"I'm getting tired of Sonic's small cock. I mean, sure he's fast, but he always busts nut in thirty seconds."

Hesitantly, Tails said, "You go first."

Amy positioned herself on top of Tail's surprisingly large meat popsicle. She started to slowly lick Tails' ear. Tails felt really good, and didn't think once about Amy cheating on Sonic's chode. Before he knew it, they were ass-naked, fucking on Sonic's bed. Amy seemed to be having fun, but Amy felt that something was missing.

"Do you mind if I grab my purse to get something to… spice things up?" Amy asked, looking down at Tails. He quickly nodded, hoping it was some fruity lube. She ran back with her purse, and pulled a black object out. It was a pistol.

"Woah, woah. What is this?" Tails asked Amy frantically, "I thought we were totally okay doing this!" Tails went soft.

"I am, Tails. I just want some foreplay before we get into this. I wanna enjoy that big Rod of Pleasure."

Tails instantly became erect once more, and Amy handed the gun to Tails. It felt somewhat heavy in his hands, and since he had never held once, began to shake in fear that it might go off.

"Come on Tails. Use the handcuffs in my purse and strap me to this bed, and then point that fucking gun at my face."

Tails fearfully cuffed her to the bed and pointed the gun at her head. His hand was shaking so bad, that the pistol went off. Tails knew what was coming to him so he shot himself before thinking about the situation completely.

A few hours go by and the smell of death engulfed the dorm. Sonic opens the door and to his pleasure, notices that his slut girlfriend is dead. Sonic was still horny though, so he began to masturbate in the corner, but forgot that Knuckles was in the bathroom taking a Taco Bell burrito shit. Knuckles came in and seemed to not notice the dead bodies, but he did see Sonic just sitting there beating his chode off at the speed of sound. Knuckles snuck up behind Sonic, and rubbed his shoulders sensually. Sonic and Knuckles instantly started having vigorous anal sex. Because Sonic's ass was thrusting back so fast, Knuckles spiky dick cut Sonic's prostate and anal glands open. Sonic bled out within 5 seconds.

Knuckles came to his senses and saw Amy and Tails' corpses on the ground along with Sonic's. "Oh shit. It'll look like I did this." Knuckles picked up the gun that was left on the ground and put the gun to his head. The first shot missed, but he successfully killed himself on the next shot.

Robotnik crept into Sonic's dorm at 4AM like he always does to borrow one of Sonic's hentai pornos. Robotnik took careful steps to Sonic's dresser where he hid his hentai and child pornography. After deciding on a video to take back, he turned around and noticed the dead bodies of his enemies on the floor. Robotnik had always secretly wondered what it would be like to fuck Sonic the Hedgehog. He pulled down his pants and kneeled over Sonic's dead body and the remains of his asshole. Robotnik slowly entered his cum gun into Sonic's asshole and thrust in and out with one hand holding together Sonic's anal glands.

After filling Sonic with his seed, Robotnik noticed how hungry he was. Next to the corpse of Knuckles was a newspaper with a coupon for Ruby Tuesday's in it. Robotnik decided to go to there and try their most premier steak, prepared rare. He sat there and reflected on his night, and then pulled out his gun and shot himself.

The End


End file.
